Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing control program stored in a non-transitory recording medium.
Background Art
Misregistration and skew misalignment occur in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and front-to-back misalignment in an apparatus that can print on both sides of paper. Hence, correction technologies have already been known which measure the amount of misalignment to make a position correction and a deformation correction on an image in such a manner as to offset the amount of misalignment. Parallel shift, magnification correction, distortion correction, correction of misregistration between colors, front-to-back misalignment correction, and the like are known as examples of such correction technologies.
Among the above correction technologies, a technology for correcting a multi-valued image before a pseudo grayscale process, and a technology for correcting a small value image after the pseudo grayscale process are known. Generally, it is known that the process of correcting a multi-valued image intrinsically has a smaller chance of the occurrence of an abnormality in image quality than the process of correcting a small value image, and can deform an image relatively freely.
However, in a known apparatus that makes an image position correction and deformation correction to a multi-valued image, there arises a problem that a white spot may occur around a character or line drawing to lead to deterioration of the image if the background is other than white.